BNHA One-Shots
by Rebel2save
Summary: I have posted this one my Tumblr and Wattpad already and I thought /why not do it here as well' Let us explore the many different ideas one could have with the power to create anything! From supernatural to Wings to a coffee shop AU! Join in on the fun!


**Prompt: "I saw someone down here and thought I could help and- oh my God."**

Todoroki looked down the narrow pathway and took in the smell.

Something was wrong.

Something was terribly wrong.

Todoroki steadily walked down the alleyway and kept his eyes peeled for anything that seemed out of whack. When nothing jumped out at him he sighed and turned to leave. Until the sudden smell of fruity blood hit his senses and he turned back down the narrow pathway.

"Who's there?" He voices out cooly, "is somebody hurt?"

No one replied to him but sounds of shuffling up ahead was present. He took another step forward and activated his fire side on his hand to light up the area. A hiss was heard and the sound of feet hitting the sidewalk fast. The faint scent of a woman was there but it was gone as soon as it appeared. Todoroki was about to turn around when the scent of blood did not leave and a small groan was heard. The half-and-half kid shown his fire brighter and saw a messy-haired person on the ground. He squinted his eyes to see better and then his eyes widened when the familiar scent shown through the smell of blood.

"Midoriya!"

"To-do...Todor-oki?" He looked up at the other male with a faint gaze and leaned his head back against the wall.

"What happened?" The taller kneeled down in front of the green-haired boy. Todoroki turned on the light on his phone and put it in Midoriya's lap to shine it on the two of them. It slightly blinded him but if he held his hand up he blocked it from his eyes and could still see.

"Sh-she jumped me. Lured me in-in to this alleyway with something and.. and just shoved me.." Midoriya closed his eyes tightly and grit his teeth, "Todoroki.. Todoroki it hurts. I'm hurting so badly."

"I think it will hurt just for a little bit longer." The taller sighed and pressed around the wounds on his neck. The green-haired boy whined and whimpered and grit his teeth. Tears were leaking down his face as he felt like his whole body was on fire.

"I'm going to get you to your house and then I'll dress the wounds. I'll carry you." Midoriya had no time to deny the help as he was picked up and carried from the nasty alleyway to his warm home.

Todoroki did not feel good about what had happened, about the venom that had been pushed into his body. If his symptoms got any worse.. Todoroki shook his head and instead focused on running to the objective point.

He made his way swiftly to the Midoriyas' house and knocked on the door. He waited a moment, hearing Inko on the other side shuffling around. She opened the door and suddenly started freaking out and stumbling over her own words.

"What happened?" Inko cried out as she moved aside for Todoroki to get through. Once he did he went straight to Midoriya's room and set him on the bed. The poor boy was shaking and his face had already paled, from the venom or from blood loss he was unsure.

"A vampire jumped him on his way here." Todoroki took two fingers and checked for the shorter's pulse. It was there but it was going fast and almost seemed sporadic.

"Maybe that's why he was late?" Inko looked about ready to faint at the sight of blood drenching the side of his neck and down into his school uniform. Todoroki bit his lip at the fruity smell and shook his head. No time to go blood-crazed.

"Mr. Aizawa had him stay behind for an hour to do some training exercises, so he missed his train." Todoroki looked over the boy and started to undress the older. The smell of blood was strong and was making him light-headed.

"I-I need to do something, but I need you to pull me away if I'm on him for more than thirty seconds." Todoroki moved Midoriya to sit up, he knew this position would ease some pain as well.

"What are you going to do?" Inko stepped forward as she clasped her hands together, anxiously looking on.

"I have to know what venom the vampire used." Todoroki looked to the mother and saw confusion, "You see, us vampires have two different types of venom. One is used to change others into a vampire as well, and one is... used to kill our prey. Humane vampires only use that one on animals when they hunt, but some vampires hunt humans and try to kill them. Most succeed if the venom type is not determined. However, unless another vampire tastes the blood, it takes days to figure out which it is. By then, one or the other will have happened."

Inko blinks at the young boy and nods her head, "Thirty seconds."

"Thank you."

Todoroki helped Midoriya out of his shirt and listened to his whimpers. If you determine just by symptoms, you cannot tell, both venoms are painful and can cause the victim to thrash in pain. Surprisingly, Midoriya was not doing so.

Todoroki thought of how to get to the bites on the other's neck. They were on the opposite side of where the half-and-half student was sitting. He did not exactly want to straddle Midoriya in front of his mom, but that may be the only comfortable position... for the both of them.

"Mrs. Midoriya, I'm going to have to.. straddle your son. Please do not think anything of it." Inko blushed but nodded her head and stood next to the two boys. He had to get this over with, if it was the venom to kill then the boy only had a day from the injection.

"No matter what happens son, I love you." Todoroki looked to his friend's mother and a sad smile played on his lips. He had not seen his own mother in so long and he wished that he had seen her recently.

"Thanks.. m-mom." Midoriya tried to smile as he held his hand out for Inko to hold.

"Thirty seconds." Todoroki heard the mother speak but he was already moving to straddle the green-haired boy. Once seated he turned the boy's head and looked at the wounds. They were angry and big, an adult vampire had struck Midoriya. His slightly smaller fangs would fit well in the holes but hopefully, it will not be too painful for his friend.

Todoroki placed his hand on the side of Midoriya's face, opposite the wounds, and watched as the boy leaned his head to the side to allow better access to the bite. Todoroki felt his fangs grow as he opened his mouth next to the neck. He hesitated for a moment, his teeth merely centimeters from the vein, before matching his fangs with the holes.

Midoriya tensed up and grunted at the pain as he held the other's wrist. Todoroki took in the blood and focused, not on the taste of the fruity blood but the strain of venom that had been used. It took a couple of seconds, and a lot of concentration but Todoroki pulled himself away with a gasp of air.

The younger teen scrambled off of the green-haired boy and took in a couple of gasps of breath. He pressed a hand to his chest and then took a deep breath through his nose. He stood up straight and turned to look at the mother of his friend.

"He will be okay, but... he will need to rely on blood packs and animals for the rest of his.. unending life." Todoroki frowned as he spoke. Inko looked at her son with a smile on her face.

"You hear that Izu? You're going to be okay!" Midoriya smiled as he held his neck in pain. Inko suddenly realized the situation and rushed to go get a wet cloth. She made sure it was warm before pressing it to the site of the wound. She was talking with Midoriya about what to do and the green-haired teen was becoming weaker.

"I have one thing to tell you, he will die." Inko whipped her head around at the words and held her hands together tightly.

"You just said.."

"I know what I said, he will die though. It will take up to eight hours for the venom to fully take over the body... but that's after he stops breathing and you no longer feel a pulse." Midoriya looked at him with a questionable look.

"Oh, right! Because vampires are undead, they do not have a pulse." Midoriya started to ramble after that, "But that means that vampires have a sensitivity to sunlight and wood, right? What happens to them when they come in contact with either of those?..."

"Midoriya!" Todoroki barked out.

"Oh, sorry.." The green-haired teen looked anxious and looked to the side.

"Even in the middle of this situation, his head is still whirling with thoughts." Inko chuckled and took a seat in the desk chair. Todoroki pulled out his phone and messaged his sibling about staying the night at a friend's. Once he finished he put the phone away and looked around the room for his bag. He never went anywhere without it.

Todoroki unzipped the back and pulled out a black thermos as well as a first aid kit. No, he never planned for one of his friends to be bitten but he prepared for being stuck anywhere without his ability to replenish his own fuel and first aid... because he was a hero in training.

It took only an hour before Midoriya started breathing faintly and his head was hanging more than being up. He never said it hurt besides when he got him in the alley. He took it better than he saw his mother take it. She had to be strapped to the bed, Midoriya barely flinched when it made its course.

Todoroki was sitting in the bed beside his friend, doing homework for the next day. Midoriya was pinned between the wall and himself and was leaning his head against the wall. When Todoroki asked about it he told him the wall was cooler than the half-and-half boy. With no blood coursing through his veins he too was cold, but with his fire side next to the boy, he guessed it would not be fun.

Suddenly the breath stopped sounding from the other's mouth and Todoroki looked at the boy. His face was pressed against the wall and a relieved expression was across his features.

"He looks so peaceful, not nervous like he always looks." Inko looked up from her phone and nodded in agreement with the younger teen. She had tears in her eyes, but she was not panicking in hopes the young boy had been correct about which venom had been used.

Todoroki slowly moved out of the bed and put his book back in his school bag. He looked at the bottle of blood he had and frowned.

"Mrs. Midoriya, could you heat this? It needs to be warm like out of a living body. Not too hot." Todoroki handed the thermos to the mother as she nodded and made her way to heat the bottle. She made it a little hotter than he had asked due to not knowing how much time it would sit before being used.

Todoroki looked to the mother and began speaking, "I need you to leave, just for tonight. When he wakes up, he will be blood-crazed and wanting to drink from the first human he comes across. Him being a fledgling, he will not know how to use his venom and may kill someone. So I need to get him calm and drinking from the bottle until morning. He should be fine by morning. Oh, and wear silver necklaces, pure silver if you have any. A fledgling will aim for the neck before realizing the wrists are an option too. Just, wear the necklace and long sleeves and you should be good for a week."

"You really care for him, I can tell." The words were abrupt and before Todoroki could say anything, she was gone, already walking away.

Todoroki was left staring at the lifeless body. He kept his eyes on the boy and prayed that he had been right. That he had not told the mother wrong and he son was gone without a goodbye.

It took four hours but Midoriya suddenly flung to life. he took in a deep breath, then choked on it and clawed at his throat. He breathed out and then it stopped. His hands still at his throat. Todoroki remembered when he acted like that, unsure of what to do in the body that did not need the normal things he took for granted.

Midoriya looked to Todoroki, his eyes a bright red mixed with purple. He gritted his teeth and his baby fangs were present. It seemed like the beast was fighting with his own mind, trying to find someone to feed but at the same time, remembering there are humans that have lives to live.

"Todo.." Midoriya's voice died and he began coughing before his hands reached up to scratch at his throat.

"I know." The half-and-half boy stood up and grabbed the thermos, it was still warm, and handed it to the boy. Midoriya reached for it wearily and took a sniff of it. It only took the one sniff before he was downing the entire thermos. Well, there went his own ration, he should have taken a sip from it to last until morning.

"Thank you." Midoriya smiled, blood staining his teeth and new fangs. Todoroki smirked, it would take him up to a month to learn how to control his fangs. Though, the way Midoriya learned and accomplished things, it may take him a couple of weeks.

"You're welcome." Todoroki turned and leaned on his elbow on the desk, "I'll run out later and get some more blood for the both of us."

Midoriya looked down at the thermos in his hands and chuckled shyly and sets the thermos down on the nightstand. He then looked down and his eyes faded from reddish-purple to his normal bright green. Todoroki narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth, but it was cut short when the green-haired boy looked up and his eyes were back to red.

There was a knock on the door and shuffling of feet walking away. Todoroki walked to the door and opened it. He saw something he had not expected, a styrofoam box, inside was a couple of bags of blood.

"Must have been brought here by someone who knows me." Todoroki spoke out and turned around. He brought the box into the room and smiled at Midoriya who's eyes went wide. The smell must be getting to him. The younger teen takes out a pack of blood and cuts off the end of the tubing, he hands it to the older boy and he drinks it down like a vampire Capri-sun.

"Okay, that is enough for now. If you have too much you'll get blood dependent." Todoroki smiled softly as he grabbed the blood bag and threw it away. He grabbed one out of the box and poured it into the thermos before taking a sip.

"Todoroki.." Midoriya looked up to the younger with a determined look on his face.

"Yes?" Todoroki caught his gaze and licked his lips of the blood on his lips.

"Thank you for being there for me."

Todoroki's eyes widened but a smile played on his lips. He covered it up by the thermos to his lips but Midoriya's smile turned into a grin.

**Hope you enjoyed the first one-shot!**

**~Peachy**


End file.
